A problem exists with efforts to cover openings, such as openings in structures in the nature of windows and the like, by way of example only and not by limitation. When it is desired to protect openings from wind, rain, wind blown debris and such, many difficulties present themselves to those of skill in the art. A major problem is how to provide a cover that can protect the opening but that does not permanently obstruct the opening. Thus, most of the efforts to provide covers for openings are directed to covers that are movable. Applicants themselves have developed movable systems as set forth in Mullet et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,523,596, 6,431,250, 6,341,639, and 6,296,039. These systems are excellent at providing protection for openings against the hazards described above. Nonetheless, problems remain. One of the problems is how to replace the cover in condition for reuse after a storm event. Another problem is how to provide a protecting cover that is simple to use and as inexpensive and unobtrusive as possible. Another problem is how to provide a cover that is useful on the inside as well as the outside of an opening while at the same time remaining functional when exposed to the elements. A further problem is how to provide a cover that absorbs impacts and then is easily reset to absorb another impact without user or operational intervention.
Hudoba et al. discloses several variations of storm protection devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,959,748, 6,886,300, and 6,851,464. These devices require complex, interlocked frames and bars and locking devices to hold a protective cover in place. Likewise, Doehlemann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,221, discloses a complex system including a guide rod for a fabric cover requiring sliding pins and tracks. Similarly complex roll up and roll down devices, such as shutters and doors, are disclosed in Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,669, Kirkey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,270, Schulte, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,883, LePage et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,820, and Wildt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,835.
Bussert, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,944 and 4,909,299, discloses a rigid but bendable material and a system for suspending the material.
Thus it can be appreciated that the problems discussed above remain and result in the need, among others, for an opening cover system that is simple, easy to use and unobtrusive. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a cover system for an opening that protects an opening from wind, rain, wind blown debris and the like, that is mechanically simple, that does not require resetting between impact events and which is unobtrusive. It is a further object to provide a cover system that is easy to install, repair, remove and replace and that is relatively inexpensive.